Dijodohkan?
by Sachi Karasuma
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto di... Sasunaru!Yaoi!hahaha..udah baca review,yaa!
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fic aku yang kedua!

Kalau yang 'Aishiteru vs Daisuki' mungkin chap 2 nya bakal kok!Tapi mungkin agak lama,jadi gomen..

Sekarang aku udah punya ide cerita lagi,kalau gak seru mungkin emang lagi error sementara otak ini .. ^^

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:Sasunaru,ada sasusaku nya tapi hubungannya sebentar banget.

Rate:T

Gak suka?Mending pergi ke pasar beli ayam tiren.. XD piss.. \/

Kita mulai saja ceritanya~

Mudah-mudahan baguss!

Mulai~

**Dijodohkan?**

Di sekolah bernama Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha (emang ada?haha).

"Teme!Kembalikan punyaku!" Bentak pemuda berambut pira—langsung aja Naruto.

"Tidak akan,sebelum kau mengembalikan jas sekolahku,dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kembalikan,Sasuke-teme!Nanti aku dimarahi aniki!Dasar teme!" Naruto mulai naik darah .

"Asal besok kau kembalikan jasku,?" Sasuke.

"Iya!Sekarang kembalikan kotak hadiah itu,sini!" Naruto langsung mengambil kotak yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Kalau sampai hilang,bisa gawat." Naruto memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tas oranye miliknya.

"Memangnya,kotak apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu,teme!" Naruto.

"Baiklah..aku tidak akan menanyakan tentang kotak itu lagi,dan kau memang benar itu bukan urusanku." Sasuke.

Hening.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?Sedang apa diam disini?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Sebagai tanda maaf,kita akan pulang bersama-sama." Jawab Sasuke,Sasuke memasang wajah seperti bertanya 'kenapa?' pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,kok!" Jawab Naruto.

"Huatchii!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersin."Huatchii!" Lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Sasuke?" Naruto cemas.

"Huatchii!aku—huatchi!tidak ap—huatchii!aduh..huatchi!" Muka Sasuke memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?Kau bersin-bersin begitu,kau sakit flu atau alergi,mungkin?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbalik badan dan melihat bunga anggrek."Pantas,aku bersin-bersin ada bunga anggrek,aku alergi dengan bunga itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bunga yang dibawa Sakura,kalau tidak salah dia bilang membawa bunga itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu,terus waktu kamu sakit juga dia juga bilang cepat sembuh,terus dia bilang lagi kalau—" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke."Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu." Sasuke membawa bunga itu sambil menahan nafasnya,dipindahkan ke dekat meja Sakura.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah,Naruto." Jawab Sasuke,Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus tulisan di papan tulis."Huatchi!Menyebalkan!" Sasuke. "Beres!Ayo,kita pulang Sasuke!" Naruto."Ayo," Sasuke membawa tasnya yang ada di kursi,dan mereka berdua pun pulang bersama.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Kita berpisah disini,sampai jumpa." Sasuke berbelok ke arah kiri.

"Sampai jumpa,Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto,Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan sebelahnya,Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar,ia berkata dalam hati kalau Sasuke tidak pernah berubah dari dulu dan mungkin saja bisa berubah."Aku merasa jantungku berdetaknya tidak beraturan jika Sasuke dekat denganku,aku ngerasa bingung." Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto!" Seorang lelaki memanggilnya,Naruto pun mencari darimana arah suara itu.

"Papah!Ngapain disini,pah?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri papahnya itu Namikaze Minato."Papah,habis bawain ,iya!Deidara demam!Ayo,cepat kita pulang!" Minato.

"Aniki,demam?!" Naruto kaget.

"Iya!Ayo cepat!" Minato menarik tangan Naruto.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Tadaima!" Teriak Naruto & Minato bersamaan.

Okaeri!" Balas Uzumaki Kushina mamahnya Naruto.

Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar Deidara,Anikinya Naruto."Aniki,demam?" Tanya Naruto cemas."Cuma demam ringan,jangan khawatir." Jawab Dei yang sedang tiduran dikasurnya.

"Sungguh?Cuma demam ringan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya," Jawab Dei.

"Syukurlah!" Naruto tersenyum lebar-lebar(lebarnya gak sampai inggris lah!).

Keesokan harinya di sekolah..

"Sasuke-kun~!Kamu kemarin gak jalan-jalan sama cewek lainkan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu,Sakura?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku kan pacarmu Sasuke!Kamu bilang kita bakal tunangan terus menikah!Masa kamu lupa?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu belum aku putuskan,Sakura." Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu,cium aku!" Wajah Sakura memerah,Sasuke berdiam diri dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura."Kalau gak mau di bibir,di pipi saja ya?" Sakura.

"A..Iie.." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,dengan kesalnya Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto didalam kelas(ada naruto juga toh..).

"Aku bingung tentang hubungan kalian." Ujar Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Heh, saja kau belum mengerti pacaran." Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang?!Huh!" Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?Apa?" Sasuke.

"Aku pingin ngerasain rasanya dicium." Naruto.

"Dibagian mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dimanapun itu,yang penting dicium." Naruto,Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

CUP!

"Ha?" Naruto membatu seketika.

"Bagaimana?Sudah terkabul keinginanmu." Sasuke,ternyata Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Naruto dengan singkat tapi terasa lembut pikir Naruto,wajah Naruto memerah drastis.

"A-aneh,tapi rasanya le-lembut,ya.." Naruto memegang pipinya,Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto."Aku jadi deg-degan..Sasuke..tadi.." Naruto.

"AAAPPAAAA??!!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Haduuh!Apa yang..apa yang dilakukan,Sasuke?!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ini mimpi kan?" Naruto tidak percaya."Arrgh!Aku mau pulang!" Naruto pun pulang dengan wajah kesal.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Mijika ni arumono_

_Tsuke ni ki wo tsuketeinai to_

_Amari ni chikasugite_

_Miushinatteshimaisou_

Hp Sasuke berbunyi,Sasuke pun mengangkatnya."Halo."

"Sasuke-kun,bagaimana tentang pertunangan kita?Apa sudah disetujui?" Tanya Sakura dalam telpon.

"Aku kurang tahu,nanti aku tanya." Sasuke.

"Nanti telpon lagi ya,Bye!Love you," Sakura menutup hanya diam.

"Sasuke!Kesini!" Teriak Fugaku,Sasuke menuruni tangga,menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa,Ayah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini menyangkut pertunanganmu dengan Sakura." Kata Fugaku.

"Apa direstui?" Sasuke.

"Bukan," Fugaku.

"Jadi,tidak direstui?" Sasuke tersenyum 'Mudah-mudahan saja,tidak direstui!' batin Sasuke.

"Begini,sebenarnya.." Fugaku.

"Sebenarnya apa?" Sasuke makin penasaran,Fugaku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa,Ayah?cepat jelaskan,aku penasaran." Sasuke.

"Baiklah..sebenarnya.." Fugaku.

TBC

Pendek lagi? Tadinya mau oneshot aja,tapi udah kehabisan akal. -Bego banget berarti-

Makasih ya!buat yang udah review 'aishiteru vs daisuki' sekali lagi arigato!

Tapi aku minta review,buat yang ini!Ya? X)

Sekali lagi Arigato!

_Sachi_


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi dengan author bego. –kaya penyiar radio aja!-

Chap 2 kelar juga akhirnya!!

Gomen buat yang udah nungguin..soalnya-soalnya otak bego aku kan lagi gak mau mikir..!

Pengen rasanya ngejedotin ini kepala..!

Daripada denger cerita gaje..kita mulai aja!

Tapi udah dibaca langsung review ya!

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:Sasunaru,,sekarang Sasusaku nya udah putus loh! –Horreee!!-

Rate:T

Mulai ya~!

1

2

3

Go! -cerita pun dimulai-

**Dijodohkan? Chapter 2**

Fugaku pun menceritakannya."Sebenarnya kau akan dijodohkan dengan…" .

Dikamar Sasuke.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!A-aku dijodohkan de-dengan..si dobe itu?!!" Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu..berarti..aku tidak jadi bertunangan dengan Sakura?Eh?" Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi…aku tidak akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan 'si jidat lebar' itu!Akhirnya aku bisa menjauh darinya." Sasuke tersenyum lega.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk,tidak dikunci." !

"OMG!Aku senang kau dijodohkan dengan Naruto!Wahahaha..!" Itachi meluk-meluk Sasuke.

"He-hei!Lepaskan!Aniki!" Sasuke berusaha meloloskan diri dari pelukan Itachi.

"Gomen gomen..Oh ya,seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan Dei-chan~!!Ajak Naruto ke pesta pernikahanku ya!" Kata Itachi semangat.

"Hh..keluar dari kamarku." Perintah Sasuke.

"Kok ngusir sih?" Itachi.

"Pokoknya keluar,sekarang juga!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi keluar pintu.

"Iya-iya!Gak usah pakai dorong-dorong,napa?" Itachi akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sasuke.

Blam!

"Dasar aniki sial!" Sasuke duduk di kursi komputer dan membuka internet.

"Banyak juga yang online,tapi aku malas main internet." Sasuke pun mematikan komputernya,ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura.

"Halo." Sasuke –cepet banget diangkatnya-.

"Sasuke~!Bagaimana dires—" Sakura.

"Tidak." Sasuke.

"A-apa?Apa maksudnya,aku tidak mengerti,Sasuke?" Sakura.

" tidak direstui." Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi apa alasannya?" Sakura.

"Aku dijodohkan." Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Eh?Di-dijodohkan?" Sakura.

"Ya,di-jo-doh-kan,mengerti kan?" Sasuke.

"Dengan siapa?" Sakura.

"Rahasia keluarga." Sasuke.

"Apa?Sasuke,jahat!!Kalau begitu,kita putus!!Tut tut tut" Sakura menutup telponnya.

"Huh!Dasar jidat lebar!" Sasuke membanting Hp-nya ke kasur dengan kesalnya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brak!

"Berisik!Pagi-pagi sudah banting-banting tas." Shikamaru.

"Hh..menyebalkan." Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"D-dobe!Sejak kapan kau ada disitu!?" Sasuke kaget.

"Sejak kemarin!Ya gak lah!Aku baru aja datang!Memangnya kenapa sih?" Naruto.

"Kita harus bicara sekarang,di belakang sekolah." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Memangnya mau bicara apa?" Naruto.

"Sudahlah,kita bicarakan di belakang sekolah,ini penting." Sasuke.

"Oke,kalau menurutmu itu penting." Naruto.

Di belakang sekolah.

"Begini..kau tahu kan soal perjodohanmu denganku?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

"Eh?Soal itu?!A-aku tahu." Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau menerimanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu…aku…" Naruto.

"Apa?" Sasuke.

"I..iya,aku menerimanya." Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke.

"Um.." Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Sasuke.

"Tidak,teme!" Naruto.

"Ya ampun,aku benar-benar tidak percaya." Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

Greb!

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget.

"Aku mohon,kau harus percaya teme." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hh..aku percaya." Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto.

"Ya..aku tahu kau pasti akan percaya teme." Naruto.

"Hahaha…Aishiteru dobe." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Aku juga,teme." Naruto membalas pelukan dari sang teme itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku mengucapkannya tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikitpun." Sasuke.

"Kau harus percaya,teme!" Naruto.

"Ya-ya..aku akan selalu percaya padamu." Sasuke.

"Terlalu romantis!" Naruto.

"Itu harus untukmu." Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto.

"Aku rasa panggilan 'teme' dan 'dobe' itu panggilan sayang kan?" Sasuke.

"Terserah." Naruto.

"Hn, kita masuk kelas bisa-bisa kita dikeluarkan dari kelas." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya ya!Kita harus cepat-cepat!" Naruto dan Sasuke pun berlari menuju kelas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

" ya,kita harus kerumahku sekarang juga." Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto.

"Entahlah,aku juga kurang tahu." Sasuke."Tapi katanya ada orang tuamu disana." Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku kesana." Naruto.

"Ayo." Sasuke.

Dirumah Sasuke.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke.

"Okaeri!" Mikoto membukakan pintu.

"Ayo,masuk." Sasuke.

"Ya." Naruto.

"Hai,Naru!" Minato.

"Papah!" Naruto.

"Akhirnya Naru datang juga." Kushina.

"Mamah juga disini?Aku kira hanya ada ." Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Karna semuanya sudah berkumpul,jadi kita bicarakan sekarang saja." Fugaku.

"Aniki juga disini." Naruto.

"Tentu saja,ini kan urusan keluarga kita juga Uchiha." Deidara.

"Oh.." Naruto.

"Pertama yang akan kita bicarakan adalah tentang pernikahan Itachi dan Deidara." Fugaku.

"Apa sudah diputuskan kapan akan menikahnya?" Minato.

"Tentu saja belum,oleh karena itu kita harus berkumpul." Kushina.

"Ya,itu benar." Mikoto.

"Jadi apa ada yang mau beri pendapat?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Aku." Naruto.

"Ya,silahkan." Fugaku.

"Bagaimana kalau besok lusa?" Naruto.

"Dasar pernikahannya saja belum,itu terlalu cepat." Sasuke.

"Aku kan cuma memberi pendapat,teme." Naruto.

"Ya,itu terlalu cepat Naru." Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau seminggu lagi?" Minato.

"Aku setuju." Fugaku.

"Aku juga." Mikoto.

"Ya,aku juga setuju." Kushina.

"Baiklah bagaimana dengan kalian?" Fugaku.

"Ya." Naruto,Sasuke,Itachi,Deidara bersamaan.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau pernikahan Itachi dan Deidara seminggu lagi." Fugaku,semua pun mengangguk.

"Yang kedua adalah tentang perjodohan Sasuke dan Naruto." Kali ini Minato yang bicara.

"Jadi apa semua setuju?" Minato.

"Aku setuju." Kushina mengangguk.

"Aku juga." Mikoto.

"Hn." Fugaku.

"Naruto?" Minato.

"Ya." Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Minato.

"Ya." Sasuke.

"Kaya jaman siti nurbaya saja." Gumam Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan tapi pelan.

"Bagaimana Dei,Itachi?" Fugaku.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka semangat.

"Baiklah,Sasuke dan Naruto dijodohkan." Minato.

"Karna sudah selesai,kami semua pamit pulang." Kushina.

"Ya,silahkan." Mikoto.

"Aku pamit pulang ya,Fugaku." Minato.

"Ya,hati-hatilah." Fugaku.

"Aku pulang,Sasuke!Sampai besok!" Naruto.

"Hn,sampai besok." Sasuke.

"Sampai besok,Dei-chan~!" Itachi.

"Sampai besok,Itachi!" Deidara.

Keluarga Uzumaki pun pulang dengan damainya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dei,pakai ini ya?" Kushina.

"Aku kan gak mungkin pakai gaun!" Deidara.

"Hm..Dei,kau kan seorang uke mau bagaimana lagi?Kau harus memakai gaun ini." Kushina.

"Kenapa harus aku yang jadi uke sih?" Gumam Deidara.

"Aniki,padahal kalau pakai itu aniki 'cantik' loh!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Diam kau!" Deidara."Baiklah..aku akan memakainya." Deidara.

"Kalau Dei tidak mau,tidak usah dipaksakan." Kushina.

"Aku mau kok." Deidara.

"Benar?" Kushina.

"Ya." Deidara.

"Tidak menyesal nantinya?" Tanya Naruto iseng.

"Kau diam saja,Naru!" Deidara memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aduh!Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Naruto.

"Sudah kalian berdua." Kushina.

"Habis,dia selalu iseng!" Deidara.

"Sudah sana pakai!" Kushina.

"Nanti giliran Naruto ya!" Kushina.

"Iya..--eh!APA??!!" Naruto kaget.

"Hahaha..cuma bercanda kok!Kalau Naru masih lama,jadi bersabarlah.." Kushina tertawa.

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruto.

"Sudah dipakai gaunnya?" Kushina.

"Iya..sudah." Deidara pun keluar,dia kelihatan--wow!Cantik!Dengan memakai gaun putih,kalau disana ada Itachi,pasti Itachi udah mati ditempat karna mimisan lihat Deidara.

"Wah..Tapi akan lebih bagus kalau rambutmu digerai." Kushina.

"Wah..aniki 'cantik'!" Kata Naruto sambil memperagakan tanda kutip pada kata cantik.

"Tidak usah diperagakan!" Deidara,Kushina membuka ikatan rambut yang sering dipakai Deidara.

"Nah..begini kan jauh lebih bagus." Kushina.

"Hm.." Deidara.

"Kenapa tidak memakai hiasan bunga atau mahkota di kepala?" Naruto.

"Itu,belum kurasa lebih bagus pakai hiasan bunga." Kushina

"Hiasan bunga?" Deidara.

"Bunga bangke sajalah!" Naruto.

"Heh!Kalau ngomong jangan seenaknya!" Deidara memukul kepala Naruto kedua kalinya.

"Aduuh~!Ittai!" Naruto.

"Sudah Dei." Kushina.

"Dasar!" Deidara.

"Kalau begitu,kita makan malam,ayo!" Kushina.

"Iya!Aku juga sudah lapar!" Naruto.

"Aku juga!" Deidara.

"Ayo,kita makan bersama-sama!" Minato.

"Aku mau ramen!!" Teriak Naruto dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Iya,sabar-sabar." Kushina.

"Kita makan ramen sepuasnya!" Minato.

"Asyik!!" Naruto.

Mereka pun makan dengan hebohnya.

TBC

Hahahaha...pingin rasanya makan bareng sama mereka semua!!

Horree!! Sasuke udah putus sama Sakura!! -nyalain petasan- XD

Akhirnya...!!

Review ya! ^_^


End file.
